


Love Will Never Do

by God0fMischief



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Family, Black Romance, F/M, Happy Murder Family, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fMischief/pseuds/God0fMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annalise Keating daydreams of having a real family with the ones she loves after a passionate night with Nate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Never Do

Annalise trailed her index finger up Officer Nate Lahey's arm with a look of content on her face. They had made love again for the third time and no one could ruin her mood - not even those ungrateful, jack ass kids she covered for every day and night or Bonnie and her neediness. The only one she could ever count on besides Eve Rothlo was Nate, and she was more than happy enough to keep it that way. Finally, after lord knows how many years of seeing each other off and on, they were able to maintain a real relationship despite all the turmoil going on around them. At night, when the kids and their nutty hang ups were gone, Nate came in and comforted her in any way she needed. He understood her - perhaps he was the only man to have ever really tried. And he _needed_ her. He told her so every chance he saw her, not just by words, but through his actions as well.

  
After he had tracked her down at her mother's house, something new had ignited between Annalise and Nate - something mature, real, and wonderful. She had tried her very best not to get comfortable - the last time she had, he had dumped her unceremoniously - but she could not help herself; every interaction between them had changed for the better. The way he held her against his beautiful brown skin; the way he talked to her and said her name; the way he touched her at night - all of it was in such a newly intoxicating way that she had only dreamed about in her fantasies. Sam had never made her feel this way, in _any_ way. And she was okay with that.

  
She had never really loved Sam, she realized. He had picked her up the way he did all the young girls he messed around with - through therapy sessions. He was a predator in sheep's clothing - diplomas and certifications covering his crooked smile and evil intent. Annalise was not sorry he was dead either. Things had been sour between them long before Lila Stangard had come into the picture, which was a big reason she never stressed over his infidelity. Sam had stepped out first and she answered his adultery in kind, enjoying every minute of Nate's muscled body wrapped around her with a smile on her face and a spring in her step.

  
Annalise secretly agreed that she should have divorced Sam long ago, but she could never bring herself to file first. Married life had given her a comfort she had never known and it kept her mother's constant tirade about old maids on mute. If she was being honest, she never did want to marry Sam. Committing herself to one person was unthinkable until she met Nate. Even her old girlfriend, Eve, understood she liked to play around and have fun when she could.

  
But with Nate Lahey...Well if he asked her to, she would lay everything down and marry him - give him whatever he wanted as long as he kept on loving her the way he did. Everything except Wes. Wes Gibbins - precious Christophe - was her life. He was the son she wished she had had, the little boy whose life she had indirectly helped ruin. She loved him, not just because she owed him, but because he was everything she had pictured her son to be.

  
Beautiful, intelligent, kind, funny, with a big smile and dimples to match. In his own way, Christophe was her baby. If only she could make him see how much she loved him, how much she would do for him.

  
Somehow Nate understood her undying loyalty to Wes too. He didn't know the full story, perhaps he never would, but it didn't stop him from silently knowing and accepting that Wes was her child.

  
Annalise kissed Nate's forehead as he pulled the covers closer to him, mumbling in his sleep, and smiled.

  
Perhaps she could create a new family with Nate and Wes - just the three of them together.

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot, title taken from Janet Jackson's song by the same name. Hope you enjoyed the story! If you did (or didn't) I'd really appreciate feedback and 'Kudos' (if you see fit)! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Have a nice day/night!


End file.
